Delta 294
Communities *Guild: Serenity - Has acquired a teleport gate and Tier 1 and 2 resources have been spotted nearby. *Lower Sslanis - Merged all of the community’s plots into a single large plot of land and has constructed a road from the beach to the top of the ridge. *Sanctuary Bay - Merged and expanded some of the plots, added two Dragon lairs, and added a teleport gate. *South March - Removed one of the lairs and several plots to make room for expansion of others. There has been a boon of Tier 1 resources discovered near the community. *Slate Hills - Removed several plots to make room for expansion of others. Beautified the area including trees, a new gazebo, and a pond in front of the dragon lair. Flax now spawns near the western side of town and the slate has been adjusted to align better with the terrain. *North Mahagra - Merged the plots into one larger one, expanded the lair, and added an artifact for the community to enjoy. *Parsinia - Merged and expanded the plots of the community. New structures have sprung up around town. *Ar’delak - Formerly plots and lairs above Parsinia, this new community contains only the two lairs that have been expanded and the area in front beautified. *Heart - Merged and expanded the plots, beautified the area in front of the lair and added a large plot that was formerly in Lower Heart to the community. Some farm resources have been planted for the residents near the south end of town. *Lower Heart - Removed all of the plots, making it a lair-only community, and renamed it Vel’akir. *Pleasant Canyon - Constructed a teleport gate and renewed interest has led to the discovery of significant Tier 1 resources around the canyon. *Duskhold - Merged and expanded the plots, added a destination pad, and beautified the area. *Granite HIlls - Added a teleport gate and moved the destination pad into the Tazoon Region group (it now requires attunement). *Frostwatch - Added a destination pad and teleport gate. *Sable Shore - Merged and expanded plots. *Lower Bridgeview - Merged and expanded plots. *Upper Bridgeview - Merged and expanded plots, added the lair from Lower Bridgeview, and added a destination pad. *Elmnic - Merged and expanded plots *Scorpion’s Claw - Moved teleport gate into the community, merged and expanded plots. *Water’s Edge - Added a teleport gate *Bridgehold - Merged and expanded plots *North Parsinia - Removed the plots, leaving only lairs. Large Sand Beetles have quickly taken over the beaches and flax has been found in the hills across the road. *Spire’s Gate - Resized the lone plot, added a teleport gate near the northern end of town. *Spire’s Trail - Merged and expanded plots and enlarged the lair. *King’s Cross - Merged and expanded the plots, added a teleport gate, a shrine, and a new trade center. *Dalimond Ridge Gate - Removed the lone plot, renamed the community Selikoth *Frost Boulder - Resized the plots and added a destination pad *Winter’s Peak - Added a teleport gate, increased the size of the tiniest plot. The destination pad now requires attunement. *Shelter Pass - Merged and expanded the plots, added a destination pad and teleport gate. Kenaf and Cedar have been found west and north of town. *Forest Guard - Enlarged some plots, planted trees, redrew the roads around town, and added a teleport gate. *Selen Shore - Community is now known as North Selen to match the map label, merged and expanded the plots, added a destination pad and a teleport gate. Planted some trees to improve the look of the town and redrew the roads around town. *Saritova - Beautified the area of the twin lairs. *North Saritova - Added a pier and merged plots. *Cedar Cove - Merged and expanded plots, redrew the cedar trees around town to align better with the new terrain and to not cross over roads, added more roads around town to plots as well as a lake and bridge. *Mahagra now requires attunement, Gruntour the Trophy Hunter will offer it to players. *Kirasanct now requires attunement, Maakhil the Sentinel will offer it to players. *Feladan now requires attunement, Master Tareviel will offer it to players. *Asenath in Lower Bridgeview now offers attunement to Upper Bridgeview as well. *Dralk has been beautified! *New Rachival NPCs have gotten a facelift and have re-arranged themselves in preparation for the continuance of the Tier 3 revamp. General *The following creatures that have a polymorph potion to transform into them now have had some animation state fixes applied, or new animations created to fill voids in states. They should now be able to respond properly to most player actions while transformed such as gathering, fighting, sitting, sleeping, etc: Deer, Wisp, Cow, Chicken, Sheep *Polysplash potions are now correctly set up to consume themselves upon use *Alchemists now get 8 Enchanting per level *The Gnomekindle Cashiers have received a new shipment of presents to exchange with players for a hefty sum of ornaments. *Cows and Sheep will now stand still while you gather resources from them *Ancient Dragon Ghost costume fixed to appear as ghost instead of zombie *Elm Tree spawns on Abandoned Isle have been split up *Large Elm Trees have been spotted on Abandoned Isle *Expanded the Blighted Glowing Essence Residue near Shelter Pass *Enraged Glowing Wisps now spawn near Shelter Pass *The following items can no longer be traded to Nadia (used by quests): Intact Mainboard, Corrupted Shade Ectoplasm, Greater Ghost Vapor, Undead Ectoplasm, Veteran Ghost Vapor, Weaker Ghost Ectoplasm *Dragons have one new stripe marking. *Durghol the Chaos Warrior Trainer is now known as Durghol Blightsmasher *Allain Bakkhar is a new Chaos Warrior Trainer located in Dalimond. *Biped Cargo Gear now requires craft rating instead of craft level and follows a uniform 15, 25, 55, etc, pattern instead of each individual part having a different requirement. *A new set of Steelsilk Cargo Gear has been invented and is now available to the general public. See Finagle Biggletorque in Delgarath for the formulas. *The Clerical Order has sent out menders to various towns and cities. *Seal of the Clerical Order technique no longer tries to consume the wrong technique when being applied to armor. *Dragon Acceleration can now be used while in flight and lasts 20s (down from 30s). *Improved Flame Wave I no longer gives enemy is immune to damage error. Now properly gives bonus damage when target is Burned. Monsters *Sand Crab’s Dizzy mesmerize now breaks after 3 hits, but is no longer dispellable. *Sand Crab’s Sand Spit is no longer considered magic, can be used at melee range, and does nature instead of crush damage. *Crabs of all kinds now have more health, some have more skill. *Blighted Brambles no longer gets 3 attacks. *Enraged Azulars now favor spellcasting over melee attacks. *Noxious Maggots now respond to a Dung Pile’s request for aid. *Elial can no longer be damaged if you aren't in Rift Form Quests *Quest “Cleric's Quest 7: Speak with Mera in Kion about further training” now refers to Mera as Curate instead of Rector. *Quest Earn Title: Expert Crystalshaper, from Aratanosh will now properly reward the title ability. *Plundered Tombs: The Ritual of Eternal Rest quest will no longer add a counter to acquire 10 Pale Essence orbs. You don’t need to gather these (can acquire from other players), but the quest was still forcing this as a required step. *Drain Strike I quest now shows that you need to speak to Gerix instead of offering no quest steps. *Quest: Momentos for Fillet will no longer deletes the Tattered Book and Iron Mixing Spoon. Those items have always been needed, to exist, to begin Iron Confectioner quest. *Quest: Iron Confectioner now requires Mementos for Fillet to be completed. *Previously both quests required that both of these quests was incomplete. If you did Momentos quest, then was impossible to start Iron Confectioner, catch 22. Plots *Warehouses are available! These structures have a plot limit of 1, and offer massive bulk storage power. They are being offered at a massive resource reduced cost to an equal number of silos their size replaces. Silos are now best used for quick and cheap storage with a small footprint, while warehouses are meant for massive bulk and in the long run are cheaper than the ‘silo farms’ you might see around. *A standard warehouse grants 9 silos worth of stack and storage at its respective tier. It costs 40% of the resources of 9 silos to build at its tier. *A large warehouse occupies the space of 16 silos approximately, but offers the bulk and stack of 20 silos at its respective tier. It costs 40% of what it takes to build 16 silos, and offers double the storage power of a standard warehouse. *A grand warehouse is designed for overly ambitious individuals and guilds to build. This storage behemoth occupies the space of 36 silos, but offers the bulk and stack of 45 T6 silos. It costs 20% as much as the resources listed to build 36 silos at every tier, but offers double the bulk of a T6 large warehouse. *To avoid devaluing certain structures such as houses and guild houses with their massive stack and bulk power - warehouses generally are only able to hold various kinds of resources and ingredients. *Large Ice Statue: Adult Dragon has been renamed to Large Ice Statue: Adult Dragon (Facing Left). *By popular request, there is now a Large Ice Statue: Adult Dragon (Facing Right) that mirrors the original. *With winter (mostly) over, the ice statues now have versions of themselves made of stone. Known Issues: *Some pads were marked to require attunement, but don't have attunement quests or NPCs to offer attunement. *Kirasanct, Feladan, and Mahagra require attunement. The plan is to auto-attune existing players level 20 or greater to these locations. *Parsinia was upgrade by mistake! Some players own plots there and will be compensated for their loss. After the upgrade, they may like having the option of choosing a new plot/community!